The Verge of Treachery
by Hydraness
Summary: The Mandalorian clans are restless, the Traditionals hold their ground against the dreaded Death Watch, but for how much longer? Follow the story of a young woman and her small clan as the Civil War slowly tears them apart.
1. Chapter 1

I, in no way, hold the rights the Star Wars and or the Universe it surrounds. This story is just a reflection of the characters I create and who just happen to fit into their own little corner in George's wonderful space opera. 

I'd like to give thanks to the talented Author Karen Traviss, who inspired this story, with her books, Hard Contact and Triple Zero.

Thank you for giving my little fiction a chance, while not finished I hope to be working on this story to the most of my abilities, if there are terms and or Star Wars references you are unclear of, check out the glossary at the bottom of each chapter. The Star Wars Wiki is also quite useful.

----------------

CHAPTER ONE

The room was hazy with the after effects of a concussion grenade, Lizean was thankful that a early morning breeze pushed the sparse amount that still clung to the air out of the cramped space. Of course this was thanks in part to the massive hole gaping in place where the door of the small hut had been, _had._ She hoped the renegade would stop running now. Then again he really didn't have any other choice, she stood menacingly before the windowless room and the only exit was behind her.

"Time to stop running and except the futility of this all." There was a vicious calloused tone to her voice, this had gone on for hours and she was sure the prey was as equally exhausted as it's predator.

"You don't know," an agitated voice challenged, "what you're dealing with…" Not a moment later a familiar _vmpph _followed by a beam of yellow green ignited, shedding an eerie light on the room.

Lizean was amused. "And I heard Jedi weren't suppose to let their anger fuel them. Oh well, what do I know?"

She could finally see his face lighted by the blade, his brows were pushed down hard and beads of sweat ran off them. She couldn't help to note that his features, though, quite handsome for a cowering Twi'lek. Judging from his shaky features, he couldn't have had been more then a basic year younger then her. She had already determined that he was a padawan earlier, it made sense.

Though, she was giving too much thought to it already. She raised her arm, gauntlet in a straight line to his face. "This is your last chance Padawan," the grin under her helmet was sly, "They want you dead or alive, and it doesn't make much sense to throw away your life like this."

The Twi'lek, a Rutain with bright blue skin stared into the Mandalorian's flaming orange T-shaped visor. He was like a cornered animal, frightened, crazed and ready to strike. And then he did.

He lunged out with the blade in a straight line, his speed was incredible and if it weren't for the spike projectile that plunged deep into his shoulder he would have stricken her.

The young Jedi howled in pain and tittered back onto the wall, smearing bright red blood down as he slumped. The spike was projected out of one of four openings on her gauntlets, the slugs themselves being about 15 mm thick and 60 mm long, with intricate linier patterns lining the circler shaft. Its range couldn't exceed 20 meters effectively but Jedi and the like always had a more difficult time deflecting heavy projectiles in close quarters. They were Lizean's personal favorite tools.

Just for precaution she aimed and shot him again in the other shoulder just a moment later. The projectile this time had sprung open along the artistic groves that lined it and formed something similar to a stake mid flight. He squealed and his right hand loosened the grip on the saber. It rolled onto the ground next to her and his breathless groan, that followed, sounded suppressed.

Lizean looked to the saber, which she didn't bother to un-ignite and kicked it at the hilt, she was sure out of the Jedi's reach. Her heart pounded in her ears as she squatted down before him, feeling the duel nerf hide holsters at her thighs stretching tight.

"I told you not to."

The Jedi looked up, struggling to stay conscious, his body slumped; the only reason his was still kneeling was the fact that the cortosis alloy nail was holding him to the wall. It was silent in the dusty hut for only an instant, and then he smiled. Lizean studied him but instead felt her stomach knot when she heard the slight scraping of durasteel on permacrete behind her. She bolted upwards while unsheathing the vibroblade stashed to her belt and lunged. She felt the contact; she watched the lekku severe and the blade rip through the boy's neck at an angle.

What she didn't feel was the intense burning in her hips as she fell to the side, her eyes were drawn to the green glow that seemed to be jutted straight through her.

She cursed with a stifled breath as her body finally reacted.

Lizean had underestimated the padawan and let her guard down; he had seized the moment, aided by the force, to spear her with the blade she so carelessly forgot about. Now she would pay the ultimate price and for a moment her vision blurred, she was in pure agony with this realization. She had killed not only herself, but also her unborn child.

She jerked hard into her fall and the blade slipped out. As she landed her vision blurred and now she was the one struggling to stay alert. As a last effort she slid her hand to her helmet opening the comlink to her brethren.

Moments passed and she felt tired, _is this what it's like to die? _

Yet her thoughts were interrupted. Instead she heard something like footsteps, two pairs and voices. She first felt pressure on her abdomen and then a brighter pink light through her wincing eyelids, her helmet was off now. She was lucky that her comrades were only but a quarter klick away when this happened. Alerted by her pain stifled grunting over the comlink.

_Wait._

_This couldn't be real, this couldn't be real, could it? This haven't happen, not again. A dream, just a.._

She sat bolt up right. Her face was dampened and she was panting, it took a few moments before the young woman's vision focused on the room around her.

"You were tossing in your sleep again." The man's voice was gruff but concerned. Lizean didn't know though whether it genuine or just pity. He sat on a warn Nemodian armchair in the corner of the hotel room, suited up from the neck down in his traditional scarlet red Mandalorian armor. His helmet rested at his feet where an assortment of packs and dismantled weapons also laid, his hands occupied a datapad, which he had looked up from to study her.

"I'm fine," she huffed and didn't mean to sound offended but it was just in her nature.

His dark complected features left forth a whisper of a sigh; his pale gray eyes focusing back down into the datapad. "You know you shouldn't beat yourself up so much about it. Alit ori'shya tal'din." _Family is more then blood._

She paused, her legs hung over the bed now and she was quiet. Her weary gaze focused on the drab shapes of speeders backlit through the drapery over the large paned widow that lined the other side of the room. An awkward placidity hung until it was broken by the familiar purring and slightly obnoxious gurgling of the large cat like animal that had been sleeping next to her. Lizean hushed the Nexu runt and pet her back lovingly along the spine of the animal.

"I think it's sleeping in a real bed." She stood slowly, "Allows the subconscious to creep up on a person too much." She lingered there for a few moments, in her jumpsuit, unclasped down the middle, her small undershirt easily revealed and also the jagged oval abrasion above her left hip, pinkish and indented with scar tissue.

As she turned to walk to the 'fresher his eyes lingered on the scar and he recalled the incident more then 3 years earlier.

They had found her less then a few minutes after it had happened, luckily. She was so close to death that her husband had taken a memento from her body and said his last goodbyes when they slid her into the bacta tank. It was even luckier that she emerged after the two-month soak. But not all news was reputable as she stumbled free from the nourishing blue fluid. She learned of her husband's death only mere days after hers and a comrade pushed a blood red scrap of cloth into her hands. They explained his distressing concern for Lizean and that it might have been thus that taxed him on the difficult bounty.

Her clan attempted to make her as comfortable as possible but it seemed the only comfort she found was returning to her work as a mercenary. Though she was never the same afterwards.

Hoda slowly shook his head, stood and followed her steps, stopping at the door. The Nexu filed into the room past him, the beast's head nearly reached her hips. He leaned into the frame while watching her still. Lizean stared into her flushed face shakily, the only way she ever got it off her mind was working. But they were here for a break, they paid well enough for a nice suite on the entertainment district on Coruscant and the owner even let them take Lizean's animal in no less. This night was here for them to relax after months of hard work. The tall man stepped forward, eyeing the Nexu which had jumped onto the counter and now sat there facing him.

"Well seeing how sleep's not coming too easy." He hinted as she turned to him, placing her weight on the raised basin. "Care for a drink instead?"

A small smile crept onto her lips and she nodded. He returned the grin and stepped out to allow her to get dressed.

They had known each other since they were children and Hoda couldn't stand seeing her like this. She had always been enthusiastic in her work with a good-natured sarcasm but her mentality had been slipping the past few years. Family is the very most important thing Mandalorian culture and the loss of her baby had wrenched at her soul. Like all Mando'ades, they are prepared for their loved one's deaths. They collect a memento, say goodbye and recite the names of said loved ones at night so that they forever exist in their hearts. But to be torn from the life of a child and a life partner, to actually move on, even for a Mando'ade, would be considerably difficult.

-----------

Glossary: Mandalorian, Mando'ade, Mando : A "race" of nomadic warrior like people, where family comes before blood line 

Coruscant: A city planet in the inner core of the Republic

Twi'lek : A colorful race with twin head tails and hairless bodies

Rutain : Twi'lek skin type (blue to green)

Lekuu : Twi'lek head tails

Ner'vod : (Mando'ade) My Brother/Sister/Sibling

Kama : (Mando'ade) Traditional Mandalorian "butt cape"

Nerf: A staulky cow like animal used for meat and it's hide

Duros : A gray skinned, bulbous-headed alien race with bright red eyes

Cortosis Alloy : Cortosis, a very expensive and rare ore, resistant to light sabers which is then mixed with a number of other metals to strengthen it

Klick: Slang for Kilometer

Nexu: A large feline with multiple eyes and large powerful fang lined jaws, commonly used for police work and as property guardians


	2. Chapter 2

I, in no way, hold the rights the Star Wars and or the Universe it surrounds. This story is just a reflection of the characters I create and who just happen to fit into their own little corner in George's wonderful space opera.

I'd like to give thanks to the talented Author Karen Traviss, who inspired this story, with her books, Hard Contact and Triple Zero.

Thank you for giving my little fiction a chance, while not finished I hope to be working on this story to the most of my abilities, if there are terms and or Star Wars references you are unclear of, check out the glossary at the bottom of each chapter. The Star Wars Wiki is also quite useful.

Yay for chapter 2!

-----------

_CHAPTER 2_

_Galaxy's Best, Cantina and Bar._

_Mission Clock: 4:40, Day 1, _42 BBY

Icy blue liquid sloshed about as Lizean fiddled with her glass upon the bar top. Hoda was to her side, engaging in a rather lighthearted conversation with a bright red and rather and attractive Zeltron waitress. It was only until the girl motioned to Lizean in question that Hoda broke from the charm of the women.

When he looked over he noted her eyes contemptibility focused into the azure substance and felt the lightest bit of guilt. He sent the girl away, pushing a small bit of some sort of odd-looking appetizer towards her, shoving her helmet out of the way. Lizean glanced up and nearly spilled her drink if it wasn't for his quick grasp.

"Sorry, I guess I kind of blanked out."

He took a small bit of the food and popped it into his mouth and placed her drink next to her again; she gave him a slightly disgusted look. "Kinda... chewy."

She pulled her gray and burnt orange helmet into her lap and managed a small grin. They were in full armor, minus the helmets. So of course when they first stepped foot into the busy club they had drawn quite a lot of attention. It was hard not to, her armor was really a sight to see, the bright oranges and reds melted into grays and blacks, with sharp almost tribalistic symbols covering her back side and helmet.

But the crowds where thinning now, morning was dawning and many had a days work ahead. Lizean pulled a few strands of her small tight ebony and burgundy smudged dreadlocks behind an ear when she felt a light tap on her shoulder armor.

When she turned she was greeted by a foul smelling Duro, whom drunkenly giggled at her. He was just about to speak when Lizean wasted no time in sending her gloved fist straight up into the being's jaw. Carefully enough to make sure not to strike with him with the possibly fatal row of knuckle spikes as he flew back. Hoda watched simply with blank stare still munching a wad of the food.

The gray skinned alien landed with a thud and Lizean turned back to the bar finishing off the rest of the Corrillian aide. The waitress from before rushed to the drunk's side but not one person dared to speak a word to the female Mando'ade. Of course that was only common sense. It was common sense that the Duro lacked, never intentionally bother a Mandalorian, and especially never _touch_ them.

She glanced down to the alien's slick spots of blue gray blood gathering on her gloved hands and with the blink of an eye she was back in that large hazy room 3 years ago.

The air was thick with the familiar smells of a hospital, but this was no ordinary medical facility, the walls, or what she thought the walls were jagged and rocky. Her vision was still blurred and her head dizzy but this dreary lighted place seemed familiar and the slurred voices about her too… She was home, she was alive and she could still feel the wet bacta clinging to her skin.

She felt the muscles tug at the corners of her mouth into an impulsive smile and wasn't sure if the people around her could understand her happy babbling but she didn't really care either.

They sat her up now, helping her into some simple clothing. Modesty had no value amongst her clan, but it was a simple comfort in the chill air that filtered into the cavern.

A woman was before her in an instant, reaching into and grasping her hands tight. Lizean's eyes focused and the outline of red hair illuminated by the spotlight high above and beneath soft sympathetic pair of baby blue eyes bore into her own.

"Fayre." Lizean said longingly.

They embraced tightly and Fayre let out a relieved sigh, "You pulled out ok I'm guessing then."

_Yeah,_ she thought breathing in the familiar soap smell off of her friend.

They had been close since childhood. Fayre was one of the few adopted, taken from her parents at infancy who's fate was decided under a bounty contract. Lizean, five years younger, was of the slightly more fortunate and was born into the Mandalorian lifestyle. At a young age they trained with each other and even experienced their first real contract together.

She recalled for some reason, a long time ago when Fayre had been injured in a training exercise, her pinky finger was sliced off and lost. She had finished the exercise anyways, insisting that she was fine, until the point were she blanked out. She was strong, she was always strong and Lizean admired that. _I have to stay strong_, she thought.

The room around her was an actual mining shaft and home to her clan; the 10-meter ceiling was lined with dramatic jagged lines of carved rock, with the occasional support column. Through a forward archway, the tunnel led into a much more massive cave, with 33 meter ceilings, housing, star ships, speeders, you name it, lined the large hall and system of similar catacombs. The system of tunnels and open spaces had been here long before her clan, left behind by past miners, they were just lucky enough to stumble over the moon they inhabited.

Lizean turned to get up but paused and let out a suppressed grunt, a hand was bracing her abdomen; she recognized the hand, pale, wrinkled with thick fingers. Bryen, Fayre's aging adoptive father held an uneven grin, the scar that had taken his left eye along with it was covered with a familiar ornate black patch. "Be easy, Liz'ika"

Lizean hesitated, longing to visit with the rest of her clan, then Bryen's smile faded. It took the few quiet moments for Lizean to recall why the force she'd been in a bacta tank anyways.

"We…" The man started, Lizean stomach turned just by his tone. "We have many things to discuss"

The following evening contained an extensive briefing where as Lizean was informed that her husband was MIA, _missing in action, _only a few weeks after she had sustained her injuries. She took the blow hard, like any other person would and clutched the blood red fragment of his ceremonial Kama. Taking little comfort in the attempt of remorse from her peers. She shrugged off their "sorrys," rubbing the thick cloth between her thumb and fingers; _this was all that's left_.

She had married young, at 17 years and in the traditional mandalorian manner, a very simple ceremony to the tall broad shouldered man clad in bright yellow armor. They had known each other for no longer then a cycle of 5 years but there was an obvious, special bond. She remembered the first time they'd met, during a training exercise and recalled his frustrated expression when she pressed a foot to his chest, breath knocked clear from his lungs after the fairly amazing throw she'd performed.

The small group of fellow clan members around her watched solemnly, it was a difficult thing, death, but also something they had to embrace with their warrior-like lifestyle. They all stood there, silent with stern faces, of all different skin tones and ages, most suited up in a rainbow of colors.

She blinked again and turned some finding her train of thought back into the present and her eyes met Hoda's.

"The job." She said, finally picking up one of the oddly fried chunks of meat.

"20:00, after dark." He replied, his smile eased and his natural cool disposition took over.

She nodded and slid the odd looking food into her mouth and chewed. "Not bad."

----------

Glossary:

42 BBY: Star Wars Cronology, 10 years before the battle of Naboo

'Ika: Mando for little one "affectionate"

Zeltron: A near human species with red toned skin and hair, known for their seductiveness


	3. Chapter 3

I, in no way, hold the rights the Star Wars and or the Universe it surrounds. This story is just a reflection of the characters I create and who just happen to fit into their own little corner in George's wonderful space opera.

I'd like to give thanks to the talented Author Karen Traviss, who inspired this story, with her books, Hard Contact and Triple Zero.

Thank you for giving my little fiction a chance, while not finished I hope to be working on this story to the most of my abilities, if there are terms and or Star Wars references you are unclear of, check out the glossary at the bottom of each chapter. The Star Wars Wiki is also quite useful.

Hope you like numba 3!

-------------

_CHAPTER 3_

_15th Lower Level Courasant, Electrical maintenance lift_

_Mission clock: 20:03, Day 1, _42 BBY

There was a distant faint trickle of water and clamminess to the air as their descent started to slow. Lizean was peculiarly interested in the different levels of Courasant as they continued down; their scumbag really didn't want to be found to be lurking in a dump like this.

Cyare, the Nexu, named in Mando'ade as "the beloved one" by Lizean, sat completely still; her sleek silver white fur shimmered in the dim light. Hoda kept himself busy fiddling with his gear, with his hand lightly touched the brim of his helm; she figured he was re compiling his visors many visual settings.

As the service lift slowed to a stop Lizean scanned the dark street before her. A miniscule number of people lingered about, the only bar on the street seemed to be the focal point.

"I hear that he's a pretty nasty drunk." Hoda stepped up next to her peeling away from the shadows.

"So I'd assume." She replied plainly, "We need to get a head count on the number of body guards this guy had toting around with out raising a commotion."

His tone brightened up, "and what kind of fun would that be?"

Lizean visor met his "Your surprisingly cheery today, what's the occasion?" He shrugged as Lizean's beloved Nexu shoved him aside and bounded to her left.

They decided on a full frontal confrontation after intel confirmed that while the guy was a drug lord, he was also quite the cheapskate. Being cheap was not the best when hiring "dirt under the nails" quality security to watch your back.

It was 20:20, the set time for an exchange to go down, the streets were dead silent, save for the gentle hum of speeders and commotion from the levels above. The pair of Mandalorians were spread out, Lizean left to scout out for possible targets and Hoda was perched on a rooftop in the prone position. If need be, she'd lure out the guards into the open and he'd pick them off quickly with his DLT-20A variant with a long range scope attachment. Cyare sat beside him, watching intently with her many eyes, she would pounce down below and fetch Lizean away if anything were to happen to her. Easy.

She rounded corner, watching the street carefully, and her own standard blastech D-11 was pulled to her chest. The archway into the dump of a bar was illuminated softly by rays of purple and yellow light, which reflected out into the damp surface of the street. It had been 20 minutes already, with no sign of activity, when suddenly the excited chatter of slurred conversation busted out of the doorframe.

Lizean clicked her com once, a few seconds later a small burst of static replied, they were ready. She let herself melt up against the wall, watching her HUD's access panel and tuned into her partner's local visor cam with the blink of the eye.

There were 8 of them gathered onto the street in a noisy cluster, 6 males, human, and 2 female, Twi'lek. The scantly dressed females might have been the entertainment if it wasn't for the outline of a holster clinging to one of the Lethan's thigh, in her tight blue dress. It wasn't the first time she'd encounter undercover guards so she wondered how well trained these ones were, _but no, I don't have time to fight, quick and dirty._

With out even having to ask, the camera zoomed in and focused on the party of males, she couldn't pick out the leader… That is until she noted the male dominating the conversation in his flaunting red jacket. Human. Male. Around his 20s. She checked her information and nodded. This was him, it had to be.

They idled there for a short while immersing in senseless recounts of the evening, that is until the faint hum of a small speeder hushed the group. The camera focused back out and blurred into nothing just as the sleek bright green vehicle came into sight. Hoda had shut off his helmet's auto zoom, _that meant he was now on the scope of his sniper, good_.

The driver quieted the engine and popped out of the drivers seat, making hast to the red-jacketed man's side. They embraced and laughed, the new comer complained of the foul smell of the group but chuckled anyways. By the obvious good terms they were on this man had to have been a distributor, their illegal spice accounting would not last much longer. She had to move quickly.

Reaching to her belt carefully she plucked a small silver sphere from a rectangular pouch. The ball would've been seamless if it wasn't for the thin clear white line that ran completely around, spreading like a web over the 5 cm circumference.

She then squatted and flicked the ball to get it moving; from there she clicked on a command to her right gauntlet. Her pointer finger extended and a series of small sensors lining her finger directed the momentum of the ball as it rolled out onto the street before her.

She curved it left and along the side of the building as to draw little attention as possible. The noisy bunch, with their backs facing Lizean and the sphere had little warning when the sliver marble sped out into the middle of the group. One of the female's eyes widened and began to yell, "flash det…!" But it was too late. A brilliant white light filled the dim street in an instant like the explosive death of a tiny star. Lizean's helmet filters adjusted to the light, but her lidded eyes still detected a faint burst.

_Now was the time to move. _She nodded to herself, braced her blaster with a second hand and sped out of the ally just seconds after the flash detonation. The confused group flailed their arms about hopelessly; a couple were on the ground already unconscious. She made no hast in dropping the first she came upon with the butt of her gun, the grungy male flopped down in a pile. The second was somewhat consciously aware of the situation, fumbled at the hilt of a vibroblade and attempted to activate the thing. He fell with pitiful scream when a concentrated blaster round struck his calf and blew the majority of it away. _Thanks Hoda._

Two more men went down with little struggle, one even pleaded for his life before her boot met his side to quiet him up. She felt for the guards the slightest bit, they were just doing their jobs and now she'd be doing hers. One of the four left, charged her blindly when what little sight possible came back. She swept her own under his legs and he fell face first into the permacrete with a crack. The drug lord had made a run for it and Hoda calmly let her know over the com "The target's running, I'll finish off the rest, just make sure not to kill him."

Lizean glanced about; one of the unconscious bodies twitched. She spotted him dashing for the speeder and just barely grabbed a hold of the passenger side door before he sped off. The fancy speeder skidded against the side of a building with a shower of sparks and Lizean felt her shoulders screaming for mercy as he pulled the vehicle up two more stories. Her gloved hands reached their limit and she hadn't realized until then that she had dropped her gun when she first lunged for the speeding craft moments before.

She cursed and racked a button hard with her now free hand, razors spat out of her gauntlets. She had done so just in time as the speeder rounded a corner sharply, causing her body weight to veer to the side and her torso to spin on the axis on her shoulder. She put the pain to the back of her head and slammed her opposite forearm into the green paint, the razors split the metal like fresh baked Tusken bread and finally held her form in place.

Now they were diving, fast. With a quick glance down Lizean had finally realized how far up they had gone. They weaved between traffic with several close calls and her body drifted towards the nose end of the craft by the unseen forces of inertia. This was a fortunate mistake of his, in her favor, now she had the advantage. She eased on the razors and swung a leg onto the open cockpit's windshield. The glass shattered into a million sparkling pieces and the man shrieked.

It took not more then a moment before she eased her way into the swerving cockpit, fighting off the violent g-forces and grabbed the man. He swung a free fist but the futile swing landed strait into her armor-plated chest, she laughed. Lizean retracted the blades and send a hard blow into his cheekbone, felt something snap and his head slumped. _Out cold, now for the spe… _

The craft smashed squarely into a warehouse rooftop in slow motion. Lizean clutched the unconscious man tightly as the craft spun nose to tail once and flung the pair into the open. They bounced to the side of the building, she tried to find a hold, but found that her grip on the heaver man was slipping fast. They tumbled down over the lip and into freefall. Lizean wrapped her legs tightly around the meat-bag and fumbled for her gauntlet. She flipped a small lever and a pair of the polished silver metal spikes sprung to life in a millisecond. The tips of the rods burst open and blossomed into something similar to a grappling hook. A small clunk told her that the cable imbedded in her forearm's armor was connected in a heartbeat.

She fired the twin grapples, hoping to hit something. To her amazement the wires strung taut and swung the two forward. They bashed into the side of a building and a massive windowpane gave way. She released her grip on him and somersaulted into a support beam. It took her a few minutes before, wincing she rolled to her stomach, lifting herself onto a tired knee. He was about 3 meters to her left in a pile of crates. One of his arms stuck out at an odd angle. So they had indeed landed in the same abandoned warehouse, she could smell the smoldering metal from the speeder still.

Crawling to his side, she checked for a pulse. He was alive at least as she yanked him from the pile by the collar of his once fancy jacket. His black hair was slick from blood and his clean-shaven face was obscured by his swollen jaw and cheek but he groaned with contempt and protest still. _Good, good, I didn't kill him._ She opened the com channel "I've got him," she breathed with a simple satisfaction.

It was about a good standard hour later before Hoda arrived, peeking into the hole the two had made when they flew into the building. Lizean had the man bound by legs and his arm in a makeshift sling. He had asked in a delirious slur if he could have a pain reliever stim, she had replied by offering another crack of her boot. He had sat quietly since then. She kept herself busy by retracting her favored multiuse spikes and performed an extensive maintenance check, just incase anything was damaged by their bumpy ride.

He chuckled at the mess their prize was in and Lizean shrugged, removing her helmet at last, she shook out her hair and itched at her scalp. He did the same and they stood there for a moment in quiet until he spoke up with a sly grin, plucking her dropped blaster from its shoulder strap across his chest. "Drop something?"

She shot a glare at him, snatched it and began "Well it's kind of hard to try and hold on to something like that when you have a speeder racing off like th.." He planted a soft punch into her shoulder armor and shrugged.

"Don't' worry about it so much, it was just a joke."

She paused, nodded and let forth a small sigh, "Sorry, I guess I'm just still a little edgy."

She turned for the speeder parked out the window and leaped in. Hoda soon then lowered the bound man down to her and she shoved him into the back seat next to the sleeping heap of Nexu. The ex-drug lord flinched with bulging eyes, but Cyare simply snorted with indifference and went back to sleep. The fellow Mando slipped into the passenger's seat and they sped off. A waste-reclaiming vehicle hummed overhead to pick up the mess the green craft had smeared across the huge building behind them.

"You know their giving us an extra 4 k for the thugs we picked up with him?" She glanced up to him with a lifted brow and he grinned softly.

"That much?" She challenged.

"Yep," he dug into his pocket and revealed a compact datapad, "see?"

Lizean whistled softly and folded her arms behind her, having put the speeder into autopilot. "That'll make Bryen happy."

Hoda pocketed the screen and looked off, "Who said he has to know about it?"

_Edd's Ranged Weapons and Speeder Services, Undercity Coruscant_

_Mission Clock: Day 2 12:49, _42 BBY

They had arrived in the warn down shop after they cashed in their bounties and Lizean had gotten a few hours asleep. But before they even set foot onto the doorstep they were quickly ushered in by a sickeningly friendly dug, it was a show though, all he wanted business. Especially from the Mandalorian fashion, their pocket books were generally quite generous.

"Come, come, see here!" the middle aged dug bounded across his shop enthusiastically, the human pair, though, walked slowly, examining the displays carefully. Still in full gear the Mando'ade pair were rather something the Dug forced himself to be lenient to, of course.

"Hmm," Lizean broke the awkward silence and the Dug instantly bounded back into the room, a bandolier in one of his small hands.

"Ah yes, yes!" He took little effort in climbing the display and standing on the counter like he'd done it a million times before. "That would be the double bladed vibroblade, hmm yes." He absentmindedly dropped the bandolier and it landed halfway on Hoda's foot, he shook it off.

The dug opened the casing with the patter of his foot, keying in the numbers so fast that Lizean couldn't even catch the blur of the red digits. He stretched up to reach the blade and handed it very carefully to her. She carelessly tossed into the air, and for the split second the Dug's jaw dropped and eyes widened, Lizean smiled through her visor and caught the blade effortlessly.

The Dug in response swallowed, still pale from the act, "Very impressive miss…"

"Lizean." She replied plainly, she tested the balance of the weapon with one hand.

"Oh good, good, very nice to have Mandalorian costumers, yes." He still watched her, wringing his hand like feet. "I am Edd, I am at your services Sir and M'aam, is there anything else you might be interested in?"

Hoda nodded once, Edd watched him nodding back, "Verpines."

Edd instantly halted and some sort of tangled snarl that could be passed for a smile formed on his lips. "Right away Mist..."

"Hoda, you know," Lizean answered for him, still playing with the blade as it danced between her fingers. "If we come back with one of those things, they're going to suspect something?"

The Dug glanced back at her with a curious implement, Hoda disregarded her, "Verpines, please."

---------------

Glossary:

42 BBY: Star Wars Cronology, 10 years before the battle of Naboo

Nexu: A large feline with multiple eyes and large powerful fang lined jaws, commonly used for police work and as property guardians

Intel: Short for Intelligence

Twi'lek : A colorful race with twin head tails and hairless bodies

Lethan: Twi'lek skin type (red)

BBN: Before the Battle of Naboo

Dug: A small bipedal race who use their limbs reversed for walking. Subulba was a famous dug.


	4. Chapter 4

I, in no way, hold the rights the Star Wars and or the Universe it surrounds. This story is just a reflection of the characters I create and who just happen to fit into their own little corner in George's wonderful space opera.

I'd like to give thanks to the talented Author Karen Traviss, who inspired this story, with her books, Hard Contact and Triple Zero.

Thank you for giving my little fiction a chance, while not finished I hope to be working on this story to the most of my abilities, if there are terms and or Star Wars references you are unclear of, check out the glossary at the bottom of each chapter. The Star Wars Wiki is also quite useful.

5 is on the way

------------

_CHAPTER 4_

Calaron Sector (Kessel Sector), Dark side of the Garrison Moon

Mission clock: Day 2, 6:40, 42 BBY

Cyare bounded off down the exiting ramp and towards the small welcoming party that had gathered at the mouth of the hidden cave entrance. Though the heavily modified S40K Phoenix Hawk-class craft had not yet landed completely, it was obvious the animal was excited to be "home". Though, this home was actually quite surprising indeed, the meidium sized Mandalorian clan had held up here for some time, 7 years to be exact, which was unusual for a nomadic peoples. Their hide out on the dark side of the lightly moon served as a great defence and an even better place to disapear.

Hoda emerged next, carrying off a rather large and awkward shaped box, he grunted, fumbled for the thing and almost nearly dropped it, if it wasn't for a pair of extra hands, he would've.

"Hod'ika," the man in a forest green jumpsuit began. "I'd almost think your losing your edge! This thing isn't that heavy."

The man laughed and hefted the box away from Hoda, who in turn slid his helmet off, they both shared the same smile, even if the much taller and paler man looked as his complete opposite. Brothers.

The slight whine of the Firespray mocking ship's engines finally powered down as Lizean stepped off the medium sized fighter's deck. She carried a large weapon case and appeared to be staring deeply into a palm sized datapad when she was stopped at the foot of the ramp. She would've nearly walked into the man if it hadn't been for his bright white armor sticking out like a soar thumb in the pale light. "I take it from your bounty report that all things went well…" He dragged the last word out and eyed the case.

She nodded and spun the loot to her front, an eager smile eased onto her lips. "See for yourself if you wish."

Bryen plucked the gun from her grasp and eased the clasping open. The dull matte silver finish reflected beautifully against the pitch-black foam that held it in place. "And how did you manage to steal away this beauty?"

The dismantled prototype DB-19 stealth carbine was really a spectacle. Because of it's special mixes of Tibanna gases the bolt was completely naked to the eye and because of the specialized system of sound suppression, the only thing that might alert the target would be the clicking of the trigger.

Lizean opened her mouth to start talking but haulted, some out landish story wouldn't fool him, "We made a little extra on the job and decided to treat ourselves."

"Hmmph." His grandfatherly smile held and he nodded, "you two deserve it."

He began walking and snapped the case shut, she followed.

"I know it's been a hard year. With the loss of so many and the damage we suffered to our little fleet." He sighed and handed the gun back to her. "We all have to pitch in to benefit the rest of the clan. Shame though. With my bad back, I'm letting you kids have all the fun."

They paused and he clasped her frim on the shoulder, "Vor'e, my dear."

He then turned a corner and disapeared into a corridor. She wondered if he know how much his approval meant to her.

Along with her DB-19 she had picked up a pair of smaller pistols and that short double ended vibroblade. They had already found their respectable places amonst the many pouches, compartments and holsers that lined her equiment and form. She was passed by another friend and exchanged a smiple hello before she turned, with casing slung to her back and began walking back towards the docking bay.

Their living quaters actually lined the inside of the docking bay, while perhaps not being the most comfrotable, was defiently the most confienante in case of an attack or an emergancy, closest to the ships. When Lizean arived, she wasn't shocked to see the door in it's usual fashion, pried about a foot open, Cyare had made this a habit of hers since she was a kitten. She could hear a vicious series of slurping and growling through the crack, as she pulled the rest of the door open, it closed behind her with a thump.

Her miniature Nexu leaned over a bowl in the far corner of the room lapping away at whatever meal some one had left for her there. Adian was the only one of her three roommates present in the considerably small room, containing four bunks, a refresher and a worktable. He was out cold on the furthest bunk away from her, he had recently gotten home from a successful mission two days ago, and she wondered why he'd still be so idle. It wasn't like him.

She painstakingly removed the many tools and accessories from her armor and eventually slid that off too. It always felt odd being out of it, like a subconscious nakedness. Her skin pricked and a shiver ran down her spine, the actual temperature of the caverns was colder then usual today. She complied her things neatly into her bunker and sat down, the trip home was more exhausting then she thought because it wasn't a minute later that she fell into a deep sleep.

Bright images floated into her consciousness. She was back on the rainforest lush planet Phindar, the planet governed by the twisted Syndicate. Her clan had taken rest there when she was young, her preteens. So close to Mandalor, but so far away from the true objective that every Mandalorian sought, to regain their true lost home. Images flashed by, of her mother, of her training there, of the strange gangly indigenous peoples. The Phindar system lay many light years away, across the outer rim to be exact.

Her awareness of the images repeated like a ghostly holo and then beaded away like a liquid in zero-g. The deepness of the dark became shallower and light pierced the thin layer of skin that protected her pupils. She sat up right, palms kneading her eyes softly and swung her legs over the bottom bunk, Adian stirred also across the room.

To Lizean's surprise, Fayre leaned above her with a stern grimace, which was surprising for the young woman's usually warm spirit. She had not often seen her sister at heart the past few years after all. Her warn features only helped support she now faced the simplicities of a somewhat day-to-day life. Marriage and baring children was the last thing on her mind. But who knew that following her heart would give way to two baby boys?

She some what loathed the role as a mother and that was something Lizean felt she could sympathize towards. She knew her friend wanted back the life of a Mercenary. She loved her children dearly, yes, she was bound to them now, but it was choking her. She yearned to be free of all ties again.

Fayre nodded to Lizean slowly her voice reeked of urgency, "suit up. I'll be waiting on board the Phoenix."

She wasted no time in turning back around and storming out. Lizean didn't question the request, but she was curious, Fayre wouldn't have come in and barked at her if it wasn't urgent. Lizean also took note that she was suited up in her dusty brown and black armor, minus the helmet, hair brilliant red in a tight system of knots. She was ready for whatever mission she had her attention on and her resolve wasn't the least bit benign.

The room was quiet for a moment; the bright overhead lights had been flicked on, drowning out the dim blue that the holo readout to her left had supplied earlier. These rooms were here for the bachelors and bachelorettes, the ones with out children and a spouse.

Lizean pushed the pile of flesh and fur that had curled upon her lap to the floor and reached for the sealed bunker. The Nexu watched intently and her tail began to twitch, jaws clamped and she paced in a circle as Lizean dressed. Cyare knew there was a job to do. Adian had been half way through with his garb before Lizean had gotten the chance to stretch her legs, he grumbled some as he slide on his armor. The buff man was the first most and best melee combatant she had ever known.

He slid his dust white gauntlets on and extended the duel vibroblades for a quick instant. Cyare froze and stared at them, her eyes fixated like a Rylothean fire moth to a flame. Lizean spoke a soft "Udesii." _Calm yourself_, and the feline snorted then walked for the door to sit by it impatiently. No more then two standard minutes passed by before she was ready, she noted Adian had pulled his tattered kama on and sat down. Inspired she figured she'd follow suit. Pulling her cape from the storage, she hooked it to her shoulders; the cape was shaped much like an upside down U. The long strands of fabric always came in handy if a serious injury was in need of bounding.

She wanted to ask him why he was acting so sluggish, but thought better of it. Outside she could see a hundred meters off that a small group was helping lug items into the sleek Hawk-Class craft. Fayre, Hoda, his brother Ryahan, in forest green and a blued clad Raff awaited her, Cyare trotted to her side and Adian finally emerged. A team of 6? She had never once worked with this large of a company in her life and she wondered for what reason such a large group was needed for.

Lizean slid her helmet onto her temples and tugged at the two bandoliers and her shiny new DB to her shoulders tightly. Adian passed her with his long strides, his armor, save for a portion of the helmet, gauntlets and codpiece where a shiny polished silver; he was a man for the frontline, the assortment of blades and the lacking blasters, proved this.

The semi-circle of Mandos opened for the two newcomers and Fayre nodded to them both. She was the one to go to for special opt and information gathering so naturally she let them in on what the rush was about. Lizean was confused at the fact that Bryen was absent.

"We have an emergency. A two person team was sent to the Anthos Sector to gather intellegance on a possible known conctact that may have leaked the location of this Moon to some rather unfavorable guests." She hardened her tone, "We will not tolerate hostage situations. Our goal is to send those damned di'kut into orbit and bring our siblings home."

_Straight to the point, _Hoda mused.

"Right," Lizean mouthed inside of her helmet, she had a bad feeling about this. So did everyone else. Final preparations were taken and they filed onto the craft. They had supplies for a good two standard weeks, Fayre, at their briefing, mentioned she'd be disappointed if it took them more then one. The trip to the system would take a little over 4 hours, perfect time for preparations.

-----------

Chap 4

42 BBY: Star Wars Cronology, 10 years before the battle of Naboo

S40K Phoenix Hawk-class star fighter: The aunt of the famous Firespray line of star ships (mad popular by boba fett)

Tibanna gases: Rare gasses, reviered for their clean buring ablility and the special qualities they form in blaster bullets

Vor'e: Mando for "Thanks"

Mandalor: Home planet to the Mandalorians

Di'kut: Moron, Useless, Insult


End file.
